goosnavfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonk The 'Entrepreneur'
Jonk de'Bronk, better known as his colloquial title "Jonk the 'Entrepreneur'", is a businessman, con-artist, swindler, hustler, grifter, water bottle smuggler and heist-puller from the planet of Big Serbia. Jonk is infamous for his numerous raids and heists on various banking planets, the most notable being the Heist of Glangus IV. He is one of the titular main characters appearing in the Railer Archives. History Early Life Jonk was born in 2402 AD into a small Serbian atmospheric colony on Venus. He spent his growing years in relatively comfortable gravity, and while growing up discovered he had a knack for 'grifting', AKA one of the greatest and most powerful skills human beings can learn. This natural talent allowed Jonk to steal almost anything from right under a person's nose. Jonk started hoarding many items of value belonging to other people during his teenage years in his dormatory, until he moved out at 18 to go to the University of Alpha Centauri B, where he gained a degree of social economics. Taking this skill out into the stars with him, Jonk set off to become on of the greatest and most infamous con-men in Quantum-Verse history. The Heisting Years After Jonk set out into the solar system and beyond to put his theft expertise to his own personal gain, he started out small with local village safes and moon bases being his main targest. Soon, however, he grew to easily picking off planetary banks and even star system funds. It was during this time from 2425 to the 2430's where Jonk started to develop a reputation from his career. People both in the underground theft industry and law enforcement alike knew him as "Jonk the 'Entrepreneur'" due to his trademark of leaving ten sticks of RAM at the front of any institute he stole from, sort of like a giant middle finger to said institute. Jonk became extremely skilled at extraction, inception, demonetisation and grifting throughout the decade and a half of stealing from big corporations, banks, media outlets and even extensions of the Time Police agency. Throughout this time, Jonk drifted from heist group to heist group, never really cementing himself with a team of con-men like himself. Mr. Ping's Betrayal In 2436, Jonk was noticed by one of the most influencial water bottle salesmen in the known Quantum-Verse: Mr. Ping. Due to the illegal and ludicrously valuable nature of bottled water after the supermassive black hole incident of the Sol System, Mr. Ping quickly became one of the most powerful people in the local Galactic cluster, being famous for never revealing his true identity. Mr. Ping saw great potential in using Jonk's extraordinary heisting skills to pull off one of the largest water bottle thefts in recorded history: the Mount Franklin Perchase. Jonk was dispatched in territory still not known to this day as the entire operation was covered with the utmost security measures to maintain secrecy. He infiltrated and retrieved one of the largest hauls of bottled water ever congregated in one location. However, Jonk did the unthinkable: he ran away with every single water bottle save for one, which he personally delivered to Mr. Ping via holo-mail. Mr. Ping was not happy at all. Within the hour, Mr. Ping had a bounty of seventy quadrillion petabytes of RAM on Jonk's head Personality Unscrupulous, conniving and machinating, Jonk the 'Entrepreneur' is notorious for having nearly zero moral principle and coming off as a 'dirty' businessman, only interested in his own personal gain with no regard for anyone around him. Devices and Technology Links and References Category:Characters Category:The Railer Archives Category:Humans Category:Water Bottle Smuggler